dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive62
RPs this week/summer I'm guessing you're back at work tomorrow. If not... then we can start this on Tuesday. :P *Alden/Arthur-- it's been awhile, and Alden has life updates I'm sure Arthur would love to tease him about. :P *Rose/Regan (and family?) *Emilie/Clara Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 06:54, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, it was a holiday for everyone but me. It was a billing day at the gym so I got to work for 6 hours calling people who's credit cards had declined. xD But my NYE did turn out better than I anticipated. Also yes... I don't think Eilis ever told Melinda where she was spending her summer. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:52, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Alden and Arthur I've been looking for a new model for awhile, but I'm struggling to find one that looks like an older version of them. Also... Faith and Dakota's wedding is July 12. Melinda's birthday is the end of August. So unless she's out on an adventure, I don't see why it would go neglected. Also... I might not be around too much today. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:44, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Good to know. Tomorrow might be more like today was for me. Friday.... will be interesting. XD It's going to be a "Jesus take the wheel" day at church so.... we'll see what my activity looks like. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:11, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. I think I've had some success. I wanna use Ian Somerhalder. He's like 38 IRL right now, but did work in his early twenties with pictures I think we can use. Bonus points that they don't date themselves to the early 2000s too much. That's always the struggle. xD And even MORE bonus points... it means we can keep the model for a longer period of time. Those pictures came from when he was on a show called Young Americans. I figure we can just age up with all his work-- Smallville, Lost, and now he's on Vampire Diaries. So yay! I think right now, their current model is still age appropriate (15) and so we can switch to this model for next IC year. I've reserved him under mine... feel free to do the same for you. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:55, January 4, 2017 (UTC) So let me chat with Nap about what happens next. Idk what she had planned for Millie. But I'd like to assume the Attaway parents would help and go get her with the boys. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:40, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Useless Fact In my computer class, there's a huge signed poster of Rachel McAdams right above my spot and I don't really know why I thought to tell you that. Anyways, I also wanted to tell you that Arthur is such a sweetheart yet such an idiot at the same time. I appreciate him and so does Millie. xD Well, hope you have a nice day! :) - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 16:20, January 4, 2017 (UTC) We definitely should. I have Health in a couple minutes, then I have Study Hall for forty minutes after that so maybe then if you're still online at that time? I don't really know the exact time or else I'd say but. :P I've actually been meaning to talk to you about them though, so hopefully we'll both be free to talk about them sometime in the future. Until then, I have to go. o/ - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 16:31, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, maybe they could meet someplace? Possibly The Hmm Cafe? I would just start it but I don't know if that location works for you/Noelle or not. :P - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 17:21, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :Another thing, Ck and I were talking...and Melinda is kind of doing what Millie planned on doing once she got older. So, I believe she mentioned some sort of intern situation that could happen at some point, but I figured that I definitely needed to talk to you about that first. It's...pretty out there, given their clashing personalities, but I thought it was at least worth mentioning? - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 17:48, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for posting! I'll get on that when I can (I'm starting Geometry at the moment). :) I think that next summer would be better regardless, because Millie is working at Lil Bundles and figuring out...her parental situation I suppose. Plus, it would be better for them to possibly run into each other before then so that Millie could get to know Melinda and her project more. :D That sounds good. I'm going to assume that Sorting & Stores has little to no relevancy to being able to approve any of it, but I'm still fine with going over whatever you happen to come up with. :) - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 20:31, January 4, 2017 (UTC) RE That would be fantastic! Where at? For Arthur Been swamped Sorry. Feel free to post with Melinda in a new header (I'd rather she not interrupt Mark lol). Also, there's new news with Millie that Alden would want to take action on. Not sure how things would work with it OOC, but I'll just post on that with a time skip. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:17, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Work Party Won't be posting for awhile. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:19, January 6, 2017 (UTC) RE Shopping for school supplies seems great. Where at? Hey Would you be up for rping Melinda and my char Alex Summers? He could help her with the book thing plus they could possibly be working together. Rerps Yeah, the wedding is on Wednesday OOC. So we could start the bachelorette party. :) Faith and Dakota's House is the page. It might need archiving, but I'm on my phone. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:52, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I think the Faith/Elle/Melinda dynamic is something that will be interesting and possibly important? Idk what, if anything, will happen... but you never know. I'm annoyingly busy at work riht now. I'll post when I get home. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:31, January 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm on the edge of glory ...and I'm hanging on the moment with you... <3 ''Sorry, it's a new thing I'm trying out. I suck at OWL headers so I've turned to song lyrics. xD Anyways, would you maybe be interested in an RP? :) I'm alright with just about anyone. For Future Reference I can't remember if Jaina/Christian are public or not with their marriage. Is that public knowledge yet, or still secret? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:10, January 9, 2017 (UTC) RE She has not. Who should post first? Morning! I had an interview this morning, but I'll be around for a few hours. :) Also, just an update... Faith's wedding is on Thursday OOC, not Wednesday. I messed up the dates a bit. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:07, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Yesterday Ugh, the flu sucks, I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. I actually assumed you had a meeting or got busy at work or something lol. Guess I was way off. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:02, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Morning! I hope you managed to kick the flu over the weekend! Idk if you get MLK day off or not... I don't lol. I'm at work for a few hours, but my boss didn't come in today, so I'm guessing I shouldn't be too busy at work, either. So... what RPs would you like to do? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:36, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Oh good. I'm glad you're feeling better. :) I like the idea of doing the family at the station. Mal/Melinda and Thomas/Elle is good. Maybe Alden/Arthur on the train? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:37, January 16, 2017 (UTC) So of course after I let you know my boss isn't gonna be there... I get an e-mail that she sent to the entire office staff about cell phone usage. So I'm gonna have to be really careful about that for awhile.... *sigh* Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hai!! I owl stalk, so I am happy to hear you're getting over the flu! I know having it really sucks, especially since I just did a few weeks ago. I hope you continue to do well! :D I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP? I stopped posting on the Elle's because I couldn't really come up with anything to post for them anymore. I'm super duper sorry about that. I should've let you know. :/ - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 17:21, January 16, 2017 (UTC) We could do Rose/Wyatt, then? Or there's Arthur/Millie or Melinda/Oliviah even? (I linked to her template since her page is a work in progress again). I'm not sure. :) - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 17:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) First Years Carriage? I have to go eat really quick, so it would actually be fantastic if you could post first. Thanks!! :D - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 18:23, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Rossa Hi! So, while it doesn't necessarily have to be now, I do hope we can RP Tessa & Rose some time this week, maybe? We never really did develop their friendship after that RP a year or so ago IC. :c Sofia & Arthur After talking it over with Omnia, we decided Sofia would be returning to Hogwarts. I haven't been able to find a model for her yet (old one is taken, same with her should-be new one), though, but once I do, would you maybe be up for an RP between Sofia and Arthur? Hi! I hope things are well with you! I just wanted to double check and see if Ash was planning on teaching again this term. If not, that's totally ok and I'll work something out. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:29, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :I've got Brocky offering to teach Hrbology this trm, so if you want to take the time off now, I'm fine with that. Or just be Head of Hufflepuff or something. Whatever is best for you. I know you're probably crazy busy preparing and all. Also, I hadn't heard about it being a boy or girl yet, so congrats on the soon to be son. So happy for you. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 07:57, January 18, 2017 (UTC) For Emilie For Arthur RPs I think we can just make them a page. I'm at work now where I can't be on my phone. I'll be around some tomorrow afternoon, but I'll be gone Friday. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:51, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I was gonna ask how long Melinda was gonna stay away. Mal probably wouldn't reach out, since she knows by now not to do that. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:31, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :So I ended up way more swamped than I anticipated. I saw the apartment. It looks nice. :) Hopefully we can RP more next week when I'm back. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:24, January 19, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week All of the above work for me! Alden/Arthur even, if we get through everything? (idk if Arthur would tell Alden about Sofia being back or anything like that) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:58, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Alden got picked for Prefect, though, and wouldn't have known it was the whole time. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:03, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Consent Issues ....this could quickly become a deal breaker for Thomas... :/ Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:35, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :To me, it seems like opposing viewpoints. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:41, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Let's slow this party down... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it For Arthur Hai! Sorry about Rose/Wyatt, I got distracted with life and all that...other crap. But, I was wondering if you would possibly be down for another roleplay? - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 20:27, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Uhh, I don't think Mal/Melinda is done yet, right? But we're due for Mark/Melinda at some point...maybe Millie/Arthur? Or there's Jenelle/Elle? I really don't mind though. :P - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 20:39, January 24, 2017 (UTC) My goal is to make characters hate each other, or at least be jealous, so I'm down for Millie/Arthur after Herbology. Then, we could do Mark/Melinda once that one is done? :) - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 20:53, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Teachers Hi!! I actually really like the thought of the teachers taking to the books and being able to give detentions of their choosing as they see fit (within reason). And honestly something that I haven't really thought about. Thank you for bringing it to my attention! I think I'm going to send an owl out to all those that are teaching, and make sure that they know that it is a possibility that they can do, and hopefully will bring some more activity back. Thank you again!! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:53, January 25, 2017 (UTC) RP? Hi, Bond! I was wondering if you would maybe like to RP Elena and Rose? It's alright if not, just thought I'd ask. :) :I posted here. :) : Snow Day! My whole day effectively got canceled, and barring my Mom insisting on shoveling or helping with other chores... I should be around a lot today. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:14, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :We talked about Alden/Arthur. Ash/Charity, since they're both at home now? Ferlen/Hope with the house being empty? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:42, January 25, 2017 (UTC) I'll post on the Gryffindor Boys Dorms. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:51, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Rose & Tessa I feel an RP between them would be interesting, but it's alright if you'd rather not. :) I'm not sure what Tessa may do. On one hand, Rose sort of irked her in DAtDA and didn't leave a good second impression, but on the other hand, they have already met and she didn't leave a bad first impression. So it depends. If you're up for it now... where? And who? As for Slemway, I'm totally up for that. I'd imagine she's pretty freaking jealous, especially as she's realizing she has stronger romantic feelings for him than she'd anticipated. Elena/Rose Ayy, I just posted on our RP! Sorry it took awhile. Also, is it okay if you post first on the Whomping Willow? I have to go soon. Huhu. Sorry, again! End? It sounds like a good place to leave Arthur/Millie? :) I would ask to start another one, but I am supposed to be studying for my test and I just hopped online for a second. I'll be back in about seventy five minutes if you'll be around then though? - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 17:42, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Are they...meeting up or running into each other? (I honestly don't know where to roleplay them together regardless, but. xD) - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 18:33, January 26, 2017 (UTC) I think he...would, or could at least. :P The Three Broomsticks, maybe? Or The Retro? - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 18:36, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Swamped Snow days = swamped days back. Sorry I wasn't around today, I wasn't really anticipating that. I might not be around a whole lot either, tomorrow. :( Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:41, January 26, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week Sorry, I was gone pretty much all weekend. :) My prayers to your family on your loss. :( RPs this week... ...... ..... ....nothing is coming to mind. Is that bad? I guess maybe Rose/Regan? Or Charity/Ash/the family? Thomas/Elle? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:44, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Policy I was assured by 2/3 of the Crats that I could seek her demotion. Regular users can seek these demotions if it's within reason, so - why not? The Crats are the ones that have control over everything, we should be able to put up this sort of vote, too. As to why non-admin members couldn't vote, it's because I opened them in the admin discussions forum. Like every other demotion vote. So really, there was nothing wrong with that, at least in my eyes.